Rebel Scum
by WhompingWriter
Summary: Linage can mean mercy. Lineage can mean death. Daughter of King Mondon Kira of Onderon lives as a pincess, obscured the truth. Since birth her father had known they'd try to take her away. She'd never be safe when the First Order reined supreme. After blindly leading a life of training for the inevitable moment, they arrive, forcing her father to reveal a dark secret.


_So this is chapter one, hope you guys like it. Really excited about this new story. Ive done some imagines and stuff on Tumblr or some small head canons, but this is my first fic on Starwars. Giant fan, have all the movies plus some book. Sorry, enough of my rambling and on with the story!!_

The room was warm. He didn't know, nor care, if it was due to the anxiety he felt at the moment or the humidity of the planet. Walking from one end of the waiting room to the other, making him feel as if he were slowly going insane. The sound of his boots against the tile like a metronome forcing him to the isolation of his own thoughts. The door his back was turned to opened with a hiss making the young king whip around to see who'd come through. The doctor walked towards the king, bowing slightly as he stopped in front of him.

"I regret to inform you your highness, that there was a complication during the procedure", the doctor paused before delivering the fatal news, "we were able to save the child, but your wife suffered significant blood loss."

He stood in front of the doctor as if in a trance. The doctor continued to speak, but Mondon heard none of it. A thousand thoughts going through his mind. His wife was dying. His child would have no mother. The love of his life, the light of his world was slowly being snuffed out as if some cold, dark force was stealing the breath from her lungs.

"...a healthy baby girl"

The King snapped out of his trance immediately.

"I have a daughter?" The king asked looking intently at the doctor.

"If you'd like to see them both, they're right this way" the doctor offered.

They walked through the door the doctor had originally came from and travelled down the narrow hallway until reaching a door with the words occupied just above the handle. The door opened, revealing a pale and fragile women holding a newborn baby swaddled in a grey blanket. His wife, his queen, was almost unrecognizable. Her once voluminous glossy hair, now dull and sticking to her sweat drenched forehead. Her sparkling blue eyes, now somber. Her radiant skin, now pale.

He slowly inched closer to his wife, not wanting to disturb the calm infant. His wife's eyes met his, a little of the once bountiful light returning.

"We have a little girl" said the weak, unfamiliar voice that escaped his wife's mouth. She lifted the baby so that her husband could hold the small child. His green eyes were met with a pair of deep blue ones. Before he had time to further look upon his daughters face, she began to cry.

"Hey, its okay," he said trying to comfort his daughter by bring her closer to his chest, "its me, your daddy".

Mondon continued to soothe his daughter. Once the crying stopped, the little girl fell asleep in her fathers arms. A hand rested atop the king's forcing him to look up and into his wife's fading eyes.

"Her name...Kassidy..after your grandmother"

"Are you sure?" Asked the king.

"Kassidy Daine Kira"

"Daine..like her mother" the king said slowly, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"I have to leave her with something of mine don't I?" She said with sorrow laced i her voice.

"You're not going anywhere" the king said more to himself rather than to her.

"There isn't any time to pretend like I'm going to survive. She won't ever be safe as long as the first order reigns. They...they'll come for her...you have to protect her...promise...promise me." The queen said, her health rapidly declining.

Right before the queen took her last breath, the king leaned down, kissing her head whispering so quiet she could barely hear.

"I promise"

The king turned slowly, looking down upon his helpless child silently making the vow that no would ever harm her. He would train her to fight better than any solider, to fly better than any pilot, to become a warrior to be wreckoned with so that when he was gone, he' be at peace knowing she could take care of herself. She was all he had left and he pitied anyone who thought that they could take his princess away.

 _Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, much more to come. Gonna try and update some of my other stories as well. I encourage feedback always, its the biggest motivation to write knowing that other people are finding enjoyment in the story. I'm already working on the second chapter so that'll be out soon as well. See you guys soon!_


End file.
